A Hero's Company
by FaktCheker
Summary: A year after the Cell Games,Gohan still feels pain. But when Trunks makes a well meaning,but misguided birthday wish,Gohan crashlands into Kohona village.How will this still devastated pre-teen cope with new surroundings,and possibly friends?Crackfic! FC
1. Lets Do the Time Warp!

Hello!

This is my first attempt at writing Naruto!

Just so you know, I won't be using Japanese honorifics, or town names for the most part. Don't complain if you miss 'em!

STORYTIME!

------------

Gohan closed his eyes and sighed. A year ago. Just a year ago. How recent that was. He could still see his father if he concentrated. Aura blazing, standing next to a bloated Cell, hand out,middle fingers on his forehead. That sad grin, as he transported him, and Cell to King Kai's planet. He sighed. That's all he had to remember him now. That, and a few techniques taught to him in his fathers spare time while training for the Cell Games.

"GOHAN!"

"Wha-? Oh! Sorry Piccolo!" He grinned sheepishly as his former sensei stared at him quizzically. "I guess I kinda zoned out there..."

"Yeah!" Piccolo humphed, "I've been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes now!

"Sorry, sensei."

"No apologies needed. I brought the stuff you asked for."

"Thank you!" Gohan said, gratefully accepting the objects held before him. A bag of senzu, his fathers old Nyoi-bo (Power Pole), and a sword, like the one Piccolo gave him on his six month wilderness experience. "That should be great!"

"Are you _sure_ your mother is okay with your little, ah, world-round escapade?" Gohan laughed nervously.

"O-of course Piccolo! What a silly thing to ask! See you later!"  
"Gohan!" Piccolo cried, "Just wait a sec..." he sighed "Oh well. He is a little too impulsive for his own good, but, he _is _the kid who defeated Cell. He'll be fine." He slowly turned around, "I wonder if he'll find the little gift I left for him?"

----Capsule Corp.-----

Trunks Briefs giggled with glee. His parents had finally let him do it! He was going to get a birthday wish from Shenlong! He gave a small frown. _It _did_ take a while to get my parents too agree. They probably thought it was a bad idea or something. Here goes! _"Awise, Eternal Dragon," Trunks recited, an a squeaky voice, "Gwant my wish!" At those words, the seven orange-gold spheres in the ground in front of him began to glow. Slowly at first, the Dragon balls pulsated with a bright incandescence, faster each time. Then, with an almighty burst of energy, a column of light shot into the now darkened sky. Slowly, before Trunks' entranced eyes, a giant dragon took shape.

**"Why have you summoned me?"**

"I have a wish!" Trunks exclaimed, a nervous lit in his voice.

**"Then give it to me! I was having a nice nap!"**

"Um, o-okay." Trunks said, a little more nervous, "Hmmm...Now what should I wish for?"

**"You mean you don't know yet?" **The dragon asked angrily, **"Hurry up!"**

"Ah! Okay! I'm going!" Trunks said with a start, "Um...Got it!"

**"What?"**

"I wish Gohan had some friends!" Shenlongs eyes glowed for a moment.

**"It shall be done. Have you any **_**other **_**wishes?"**

"No!" Trunks replied happily, giddy from making his wish, "You can go now!"

**"Very well. Goodbye, mortal"** Shenlong once again became a being of light. He shrank into the dragon balls, which promptly shot off in different directions.

"Bye bye, dwagin!"

--------Somewhere over the Ocean--------

Gohan frowned. Something wasn't right. He quickly pulled up. He had been playing in the spray before, but now something was seriously wrong. Gohan let out a burst of ki, and shot higher into the sky. _If something is coming, _he thought_, I'll have a better view of it from here. _He looked around, both with his eyes, and his senses. Gohan's brow creased with concentration. _Nothing around here. Better leave, before something _does_ come._ He gathered his ki again, and started flying in a different direction. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of wind on his face.

_**THUNK**_

Something had hit him in the back of the head, and hard. He reached back, and found a perfectly spherical rock, lodged between Nyoi-bo, and his shirt. A dragon ball. _Someone just made a wish_, Gohan realized,_ or else they wouldn't be stone and flying around_. He looked up. What he saw next, was in no way what he expected to see. He expected to see sky, sky, and more sky. Instead, he got an immense, swirling, green vortex. Actually, green wasn't the right way to describe such a color. To Gohan, it looked almost like a mottled green snakeskin, flowing through the vortex, pulling everything around it in. _Wait, _thought Gohan, _everything includes..._ "Meeeeee!" Gohan let out one last yelp, as the immense suction from the strange wormhole pulled him in.

----------Konohagakure-------

Hatake Kakashi hopped onto the roof of his apartment. He sighed. _No distractions here! Finally! Time for some light...reading..._He pulled out a small pink book, which, from a vantage point on the street you could _almost_ make out the words 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the front cover. Kakashi slowly brought the book closer to his face. _Ooh! Pictures! _He thought with glee. He slowly straightened the metal forehead protector, revealing his other eye. His iris glinted red, as his eyes widened. "Exquisite illustrations!" He muttered to himself.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! Are you reading that garbage again?" Kakashi snapped the book shut, and looked around wildly.

"Why..no Sakura!" He stuttered, "Just...enjoying the fresh air!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fresh air my shuriken." She muttered. Louder, "You were _so_ reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' again! You really have got to stop reading that stuff!"

"Aw, come on! It's _very _good-Whoa! What was that?" An astonishingly bright nova had appeared in the sky. People all over town, heads out of windows, bathrobes hastily donned, stared in wonder at the conflagration hanging in the sky. Slowly it condensed, into a strange mottled color. A pinprick of blue light burst out of the swirling vortex. Falling at incredible speeds, it bounced off one of the noses of the former Hokages on the monument, before plowing to a halt in front of the Hokage's office. Kakashi and Sakura dashed over to the crater that had recently appeared outside the town administrators headquarters. A boy, twelve, possibly thirteen, struggled out of the hole.

"Wasn't expecting that." He gasped, before falling over in a dead faint.

---------End of Chapter 1--------

Not bad, eh?

R&R!  
Flames encouraged!


	2. Naruto Airlines

Here we are for another installment of 'A Hero's Company'! I forgot to mention two things in the authors note in the last chapter. First, I disclaim all of this, except the plot, in all of the chapters here, and to come. Second, this takes place right before the Chuunin exams.

STORYTIME

------Kohona Hospital-------

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. She brushed the hair out of her face, and took a deep breath. Ever since that boy had arrived through the strange disturbance in the sky, she had been waiting for him to wake up. Sakura groaned. _Two days! Two blasted days sitting in this chair! Someone has to watch him, but nobody wants to!_ She shook her head gently. _How do I get myself into these situations? _

"Hey! Sakura!" Sakura's head shot up, looking wildly around the room, searching for the source of the voice. Finally, her eyes alighted on a very, _very_ hyperactive blonde boy, in a bright orange jumpsuit.

"Oh," She sighed, "it's only you, Naruto." Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. She gave Naruto a sly grin. "Hey, Naruto!" She called out, "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure!"Naruto eagerly replied, "Anything for you!" Sakura let out a small giggle. "What was that, Sakura?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura gaily responded, "Can you watch this guy while I take a little, um, shopping break?" Naruto eagerly agreed, and sat down in Sakura's recently vacated chair. He stared at the boy, like a mother hen waiting for her eggs to hatch. The room plunged into silence once more, as the newly assigned watch person waited for this stranger to awake.

"Nngh..." Naruto jumped. "Guhh...mmah..." He dashed over to the waking boy. He leaned over the bedridden kid, and started looking for more signs of life. He didn't have much time to look. As he bent over, his 'patient' sat up. Very, very, fast.

_**WHACK**_

"Waaaagh!" Naruto shot straight up, through the ceiling of the hospital, and into open air. "Not goo-d!" He desperately scrabbled at the air, to no avail. He let out a small cry of fear, as he fell into the forest. Hearing the noise, several nurses dashed into the room, to find a very awake, and very surprised boy, and a large hole in the roof.

-------Hokage's Office-------

"You're trying to tell me that the boy who came through the disturbance not only is awake, but somehow managed to knock Naruto through the roof to who knows where?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage, leader of Kohona village, asked in a _very_ disbelieving tone, "Well, bring him in then!" The orderly at the door saluted, and turned to let the boy in. "Well," Sarutobi said, as the boy took a seat, "you certainly present a puzzle to us, don't you?" He turned to the guards at the doorway, "You may leave. All of you but Inoichi. I would like to have a private chat with the boy."

"But Lord-"

"Do it!" The Hokage snapped, "Now child," He said, in a calmer tone, "What is your name?"

"Gohan, sir."

"Two things, young one," Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his seat, "please address me as 'Lord Hokage', and please speak up! My hearing has been going as of recently." He turned and looked at the other man in the room. "Inoichi. I assume you know why I kept you in here?"

"Yes Lord Hokage." Inoichi turned. Looking intently at Gohan. "This won't hurt, Gohan." He said in a reassuring tone, "I just need to make sure you are being truthful." Inoichi's brow furrowed, and he made several hand seals. "Hou Hiroimono no Jutsu!" Gohan jumped. He felt a strange tingling inside his head. "He is who he says he is." Inoichi surveyed, "And there is little malicious intent, and no will to lie. He's a good little bugger. Do I have your leave?"

"Yes." Sarutobi waved his hand absentmindedly. "Now, Gohan." Gohan nodded, "From your build, I gather that you are a fighter of some sort. Am I correct?" Gohan nodded again. "Ah. Good. What village are you from?"

"Oh! I live in the 439 Mountain area on Mt. Paotzu!" Sarutobi frowned. He had never heard of a 'Mount Paotzu'.

"Well, yes, but what village? Clan? Rank?" Sarutobi questioned. Gohan frowned.

"Which rank of _what_ exactly?" Sarutobi looked up with a start. This was getting more and more confusing.

"Why, shinobi rank, of course!" Gohan's eyes showed even more puzzlement than before.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but what on earth is a shinobi?"

"You mean you've never heard of a shinobi?"  
"I can't say I have, Lord Hokage. What are they?" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, and sighed. How was he going to explain this?

"Well, in these parts, obviously not from wherever you're from, the villages utilize shinobi, or ninjas, as a kind of military force. They are a villages eyes, ears, and arms. They get the business of the village done, and protect it if needed. In times of relative peace, we hire out individual or teams of shinobi, to people who pay for them to do a specific task. Any clearer?" Gohan gave a nervous smile.

"I-i think so, Lord Hokage. A lot of this is still strange to me. And one more thing. What should I do now?" Sarutobi frowned once more.

"Well, seeing as you are a warrior in whatever land you come from, I would suggest going to the academy, the ninja academy that is, and talk to the Genin proctor. He should be able to help." Sarutobi continued after Gohan's nod of understanding. "You still need a place to stay, don't you? I doubt young Naruto would mind having a roommate." Suddenly, Sarutobi froze. "Oh no." He sighed. "We still have to find Naruto, don't we."

-------The Academy-----

"So you're the kid that came through that portal, right?" Iruka mused, "The Hokage said to put you through some tests, is that right?"

"Yes, sir." Iruka nodded.

"Good! Lets get started." Iruka got up from behind his desk, and walked over to Gohan. "First things first! Alright, Gohan! Do you know any jutsu?" Gohan racked his brain.

"Um, lets see. Well, I know Bûku-Jutsu..." _Lighter than air technique? _Iruka thought, _I should see this!_

"Okay Gohan! Give it a whirl!" Gohan gave him a small grin, and rose into the air. Iruka's mouth dropped open. _That kin must have an_ enormous _amount of chakra to be able to do that! Levitation with chakra alone! Amazing!_ "Gohan! That was amazing!" Gohan frowned. "I never knew that someone could levitate with chakra alone! How much do you have, anyway?" Gohan's frown deepened.

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei, but just what is chakra?" Iruka's eyes bugged out. _Maybe they have a different name for it where he comes from?_

"Oh you know," He said nonchalantly, "What you get when you combine your physical stamina with your life force, or ki." Gohan smiled in recognition of a familiar term.

"I don't know what this chakra stuff is, but I can fly with my ki just fine!"

-----Jounin Meeting Room-----

"And I'm telling _you _Kakashi, that he can levitate himself with his life energy alone!" Kakashi raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"And _I'm _not saying he didn't, just that it is kinda' hard to believe!" Iruka threw up his hands in defeat.

"Then go examine him yourself! And for all I care, take Gai, and Cell Seven with you! Do whatever you want, he;s you responsibility now! All this is to confusing for me! I'm just a basic skil-"

"Calm down, Iruka! If it pains you so much, I'll take a look at him! I was planning too anyway. Its time to see just what this kid can do.

"Fine by be, but I suspect that he has an enormous amount of ki. Be very careful."

"I will." Kakashi turned to go. Tomorrow would be interesting...

-----End of Chapter 2-----

How bad was it? Tell me, please!


	3. How The Heck Do You Do That, Gohan?

Chapter three is here! I will do my best to make it longer than the last one! Suggestions welcome!

STORYTIME!

-----Training Ground Eleven-----

Gohan yawned. He had been waiting at this training area for three hours now. Three hours! He threw up his hands in disgust. "For an elite ninja," Gohan muttered, "This Kakashi guy has absolutely no sense of punctuality!" Suddenly, Gohan looked up.

"Hurry up, Gai, or I will Chidori the ever loving crap out of you!"

"I'm coming, oh not very youthful one! The true youthful ones are lagging even more than you believe me to be lagging! And if I lag, I will run around Kohona three times! And if I-"

"Just hurry!" Gohan stood up, as five people burst into the open field. He frowned. There were some strange people around here. The masked guy with the lopsided headband, the kid in the black shirt, with an enormous collar, a pink haired girl in a red dress, and that kid Naruto he knocked out of the roof of the hospital. Gohan turned to survey his new company more closely. That's when he noticed him. Standing there before him, that man, in spandex, vest, and orange leg warmers, had the _biggest_ eyebrows Gohan had ever seen! He raised his hand to stifle a laugh.

"What are you laughing at, loser?" The kind with the ridiculous black shirt said, belligerent intent evident in his voice.

"Just look at yourselves!" Gohan giggled, "Have you ever thought how ridiculous that collar looks?"

"How dare you insult Sasuke like that!" The pink haired girl screamed, "I'll get you!" She dashed forwards, fist cocked back and ready to strike, despite vehement protests from the adults. She sung her fist, only to make contact with empty air. She looked around frantically, but was unable to find the boy she watched for days in the hospital.

"Up here, silly!" Gohan said. Sure enough, when the girl looked up, she saw Gohan, feet planted on the tree, standing parallel to the ground. She gasped.

"B-but how?"

"Gohan! Sakura! Calm down!"

"Fine Kakashi-sensei," Sakura pouted, "But he insulted Sasuke!" Kakashi tugged his chin in thought.

"Number one, he's right! Now that I think of it, we look kinda ridiculous, especially with bushy-brows senior here-"

"That's Beautiful Green Beast of Kohona to you!"

"Fine! Whatever. And _two_, I bet that Gohan here could beat you without breaking a sweat.

"But Kakashi-"

"No 'buts'! I need to find out what this kid can do." He walked over to Gohan. "Iruka tells me you can levitate. Is that right?" Gohan nodded, and floated across the field. Naruto looked on in open mouthed amazement, and Sasuke just sulked. "What other jutsu do you know?" Gohan frowned.

"You mean, like techniques?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, I mean techniques." Gohan scratched his head.

"Well, for starters, I know the Kamehameha wave, the Masenko, the Makenkosappo-"

"Turtle Destruction wave? Devil Blast?" Sasuke scoffed, "I don't even _know _ what the last one means! What ridiculous names for techniques!" Gohan smirked.

"Would you like to see one?" Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"Anything to see a wave of destructive turtles! This is gonna be lame..." Gohan's smirk widened.

"Oh, it's nothing like _that!_" He slowly turned, to make sure he was facing away from the town. He looked over his shoulder. "Kakashi! Does anybody live in that direction?" Kakashi shook his head. Gohan grinned. "Let's get started, then!" He sunk into a half crouch, hands cupped at his side. A breeze began blowing through the training ground.

"Ka..." A blue pinprick of light formed between Gohan's hands.

"What on earth?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Me..." The source of the light enlarged. The wind slowly picked up.

"What is he doing, Kakashi-sensei?"\

"_Ha..."_

"It looks like he is gathering pure ki, between his hands. I don't know what he is going to do, though."

"_**Me..."**_

"But," Sasuke gasped, "Isn't that supposed to be impossible?"

"Yes, it-"

_**"HAAAAAA!" **_An enormous blast of energy erupted out of Gohan's hands. Speeding forward, it crashed into the forest like a herd of elephants with several thousand mice chasing them. Trees flew like twigs, foliage disintegrated like tissue paper in a flame. The colossal blue mass continued forwards, until halted by a very unsuspecting, and very unlucky, mountain. At least, it used to be a mountain. By the time Gohan's Kamehameha was done with it, it was nothing more than shattered rock. Gohan turned around, and flashed a peace sign. The Kohona shinobi didn't even notice. All they noticed was a pre-adolescent boy, who had just decimated several miles of forest, without seeming to break a sweat.

"Ah, Gohan?" Kakashi stepped forwards, "We need to talk."

-----Later------

"This is serious Gohan." Kakashi said, "We know you have power, major power, but we don't know what to do with you. I know, from the looks of it, the last thing you did was relatively easy for you, but for the sake of the other Genin, I want you to at least _try_ to pretend that your Kamehameha took a lot out of you."

"But didn't those three who were with you see me too?" Kakashi tugged on his chin.

"Well, you're right. But if you, um, pretend to be _really_ tired tomorrow morning, and tell Naruto it was because of that little demonstration you did, it should be fine. And try to keep any other major things you can do quiet, okay?"

"Ah, okay." Gohan said, a nervous lit to his voice, "By the way, where am I staying?"  
"Naruto's place."

"........"

----Hokage's Office----

"Well? How are we going to deal with this especially fiery youth?" Sarutobi shook his head at Gai's ridiculous pose. "He has enough power to carve a path through Kohona almost as wide as my youthful spirit!" The Third Hokage massaged his temples.

"Why does everything around here have to be so complicated?" He groaned, "Why not just a simple Genin who tried a jutsu to advanced for him? Why something like this?" Gai stared at Sarutobi expectantly. "Where is the boy?"

"Kakashi was having a little chat with him."

"Good. Put him through the Chuunin exams."

------The Next Day-----

Gohan stretched. The sun shined into his eyes. He got up, and looked around. Where was he? His room wasn't this messy, and didn't smell like ramen! Wait! Ramen! Gohan slapped himself in the face. He was at Naruto's home, if you can call it that. He looked around and pulled himself up from the couch he was on. His foot bumped against something. Gohan picked it up. _Oh! My bag of senzu! They brought my stuff!_ He looked around, and saw leaning against his wall, the Nyoi-bo. Gohan grinned. Then he noticed something. The bag was heavier than it should have been. He cautiously opened it. A bright orange gleam caught his eye. He reached in, and pulled out-

----Flashback----

_ Gohan let out a burst of ki, and shot higher into the sky. _If something is coming_, he thought, _I'll have a better view of it from here_. He looked around, both with his eyes, and his senses. Gohan's brow creased with concentration._ Nothing around here. Better leave, before something does come._ He gathered his ki again, and started flying in a different direction. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of wind on his face._

_**THUNK**_

_Something had hit him in the back of the head, and hard. He reached back, and found a perfectly spherical rock, lodged between Nyoi-bo, and his shirt. A dragon ball. Someone just made a wish, Gohan realized, or else they wouldn't be stone and flying around._

_-----End Flashback----_

Gohan gave a small nod. He reached into the bag again, searching around for something other that beans. This time, he pulled out a box, with a very familiar logo on it. _Capsule Corp? How did this get in here?_ He opened the box. Inside were three capsuled, labeled 1, 2, and three. _Better start with the first one._ He pushed the little plunger on top and tossed the capsule. With a loud noise, smoke burst from the spot it landed. _A letter? Who could it be from?_ Gohan tore open the envelope.

-----Letter-----

Hey kid. I hope your little 'excursion is going more or less to plan. Although with you, that's a little much to hope for. Anyway, a got you a couple things. There's an adjustable training uniform in one, and some technique instruction texts in the other. Have a nice trip kid, and remember, if your mother gets pissed, it's your fault.

Piccolo

------Letter End-----

Gohan grinned. "Thanks Mr. Piccolo!

===Chapter End====

Not very action packed, more or less a filler to get Gohan to the exams. Oh well! Hope you enjoy!


	4. The Forest of Gohan Pwnage

Chapter 4 is now up! Time for the Chuunin exams! In the second challenge, will Gohan manage to leave the forest intact? Probably!

STORYTIME

----Outside the Forest of Death----

"You know what to do!" The proctor snapped. "It's time to see if nay of you are worth keeping around! Lets move it!" Gohan sighed, fingering the dragon ball now strung around his neck. It had been a long morning. From sunrise, through the written exam, jeez! It had been tiring!

-----Flashback------

"Hey, Gohan!" A hyperactive Naruto shouted, "Nice clothes! Where did you get it?" Gohan looked at himself. He smiled sadly at the reminder of his old world. The purple Gi, white shoulder pads and cape, dressed like his old tutor, minus the turban.

"Oh!" He replied, still smiling, "An old friend put it in with my other stuff." Naruto looked at him suspiciously. _I didn't think he had big enough bags to hold those pads..._

"Whatever you say, Gohan!" Naruto said brightly, before turning to meet the rest of his team. Gohan shook his head, and followed.

-----End Flashback----

Gohan ducked under a low hanging branch, still searching for the scroll.

-----Flashback-----

"Ah, excuse me, Mr. Kakashi!" Gohan said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh! Just you Gohan," Kakashi said, having been a little startled by Gohan's sudden appearance. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering what team I would be on. Everyone else is assigned, but since I got here so recently, I haven't been."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask!" Kakashi said, eyes smiling, "After your little demonstration, the Lord Hokage decided to put you on your own team! And by the way, call me Kakashi!" Gohan nodded, and walked towards the testing room.

---End Flashback----

Gohan frowned. He'd just felt a large ki spike in the distance. He looked around for a bare instant, than dashed through the canopy of the forest, looking to investigate.

-----Time Skip----

Gohan skidded to a halt, surveying the grisly sight before him. Naruto unconscious. Sasuke badly wounded. Sakura looked tired,and somehow had cut her hair.

"Well, Dosu. Looks like a job well done." A ninja dressed in black and gray camouflage under a brown shirt walked into Gohan's field of view. Gohan gritted his teeth. "That Naruto brat is cold, and the Uchiha couldn't even fight us when he was fresh, let alone wounded!" The ninja addressed as Dosu walked over to stand by his companion.

"Master Orochimaru will be pleased." He raised his hand, pointing it at the thoroughly beaten Sasuke. "Nighty-Night, little Uchiha."

"Not if I can help it." Gohan declared, his voice soft but clear.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Said a third, female, ninja as she stepped into the clearing. "May I take him, Dosu?"

"As you wish, Kin." The Woman, no, _girl_, smiled and reached behind her back. Gohan tensed. She pulled out several long needles from a pouch behind her back. Gohan tilted his head, and relaxed.

"Seriously? I mean, you really think you can kill me with a bunch of oversized acupuncture needles?" Kin scowled.

"These things are more deadly than you think!" She let out a small grunt as she swung her arm around, sending the senbon darting towards Gohan. Kin smirked. That smirk changed to a frown when the needles hit. At first impact, the tip of the senbon bent backwards. Gohan grinned at the look on her face.

"Deadly? Right!" And with a flare of his aura, Gohan sent the senbon spinning in the direction they came from. Kin's chin dropped.

"But, how?" Were the only words that escaped her lips before the wildly spinning senbon tore through her chest. She coughed twice, and with a gurgling sigh, sank to her knees.

"Okay. This ends now." Dosu growled. He raised his palm, aiming for Gohan. "Suck dirt," He released a powerful blast of air from his palm. Gohan smirked, and brought his fist back. "What?" Dosu said mockingly. "You expect to punch air?" Gohan's smirk widened.

"Yes. Yes I do." Gohan's hand flashed forwards, stopping just short of the incoming air. A resounding boom echoed around the clearing as Dosu's attack reflected. His eyes widened. Small gurgling noises could be heard from under the mass of bandages.

"No chakra? Imposs-!" Blades of air, created from Dosu's own strike, sliced through his body, an eerie repetition of his comrades demise. Jets of blood shot out of his back, and Dosu proceeded to fly away, before being stopped by a tree. Gohan turned to face the final member of the mysterious group.

"I suppose you won't grace me with your name?" Zaku trembled. "That's alright, Zaku. I already know it." Gohan leaned in, unleashing the full force of his stare on the petrified ninja of Sound. He reached out, and picked up Zaku by the scruff of his neck. "Why were you attacking them?" He whispered maliciously. Zaku struggled against his iron grip.

"Hak...Master...acuff...Orochimaru...hakk..sent us..." He said, gasping for breath. Gohan nodded his head at the other sound-nin.

"You're buddies aren't totally dead yet. You might have time to save them. Go." With those words, Gohan tossed Zaku towards the still bodies of his compatriots. He turned around, to see the jaw-dropping faces of the now-mostly-awake team seven. He gave a broad grin. "Now, that wasn't _so_ bad, was it?"

====End Chapter=====

Alternative version success! Now tell me which one you want to keep!

FC


	5. Painful Non Action

So, the people who voiced their opinion voted for the alternative version, so that;s the one I'm keeping. Now, ON WITH THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!

STORYTIME!

---Forest of Death---

Sasuke glowered darkly at Gohan.

"I had them taken care of." He mumbled. Gohan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. All Gohan did was reach behind his back, and pull out a scroll.

"Here," He said, extending his arm to Naruto. Naruto's mouth dropped open, as he reached forwards to accept the gift.

"But...you...the scroll...the exams...but...how?" Gohan grinned, and pulled out a second scroll.

"Now you _know_ that I'm not _that_ stupid." He chided. "C'mon. Let's get to that tower thingy before it gets dark. Team Seven grinned (The ones who were able to grin(Everyone but Sasuke)) and followed him into the brush.

----The Tower---

Gohan slowly stretched, as he turned to watch Team Seven panting up the path he made. He grinned.

"Slowpokes!" He catcalled. "I know you can do better!" Sasuke and Naruto gritted their teeth, and attempted to run faster, albeit, with little success. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity to Gohan, his ninja compatriots arrived. Sasuke with that ever-present scowl, and Naruto, with his equally ever-present grin.

"Alright! We made it! Yahoo!" Gohan smiled at Naruto's antics, thinking that his dad must have been like this when he was little. His smile melted off his face faster than the butter on his mother's sayajinn-sized pancakes. He closed his eyes. It was...so recent.

"Let's go." He said, pain evident in his voice.

"Gohan? Are you okay?" Sakura's voice, soft, but firm, penetrated Gohan's mind. He shook his head,

"Fine, Sakura, just fine." His voice had brightened considerably, but Sakura continued to frown.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure." Sakura shrugged, and walked inside.

---- ----

""Aww! C'mon! Open it, already!" Naruto was practically shaking from anticipation. Gohan sighed, and rolled out one of the scrolls on the floor. He turned, waiting for Sakura to do the same. Gohan nodded when she had done so, and pulled out the second one. He frowned as he opened it, something like a strange ki signature building inside the scroll. Realization dawned in his head.

"Drop it!" He barked. Sakura jumped, and let go of her second scroll. No sooner than she had done so, a massive cloud of smoke enveloped the pairs of scrolls. Upon clearing, Gohan blinked at the sight of two previously absent Jounin.

"Good job, Team Seven! And Gohan, of course!" Naruto, getting over his bout of shock, broke into a wide grin.

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka grinned as Naruto want to hug him.

"Yes," He said chuckling. "It's me. Although I'm surprised you managed without opening the scroll early!" Naruto looked at his feet sheepishly.

"Well...ah..Sakura had the scrolls, and...well...you know..." Iruka's grin widened.

"I know exactly what you mean. And by the way, ramen after the exams. My treat." Naruto practically squealed in excitement. "You did a good job. You too, Gohan. Now come on! Your rooms are this way! You do wand a soft bed, right?" Team Seven nodded their heads, and sprinted down the hall after a retreating Iruka. Gohan grinned, and followed, the promise of a bed fresh in his mind.

------Two Days Later----

Naruto looked around impatiently. Standing around is hard for a kid like him, young, energetic, hyperactive, and a Jinchuuriki to boot. He stretched, and tilted his head.

"Jeez! How long will it take to get this thingy started!" He started looking around for something to break, when the proctor walked in. He crossed his arms, and surveyed the gathering of Genin.

"Bah." He muttered, "Doesn't look too promising." The group stared at him, eyes drilling through his skull. He looked up quickly. "Better hearing though." He gave a small grin. "Let's get this show on the road. Raise your hand if you've ever been to a Chuunin exam." A few tentative hands raised. "Not bad. Okay, let's get started." Many of the Genin looked around in confusion. One tentatively put up his hand.

"But sir, what do you do?" The proctor looked at the young ninja.

"Figure it out. You have one hour, anyone not ready is disqualified."

--- ----------

Team Seven, with the addition of Gohan, huddled in a corner. Hushed whispers flew between those members capable of conversational talk (Everybody but Sasuke).

"What did you say we do?" Naruto asked. "How do you even know this, Sakura?"

"I watched one once, when I was little. I think it was at, um Oto maybe?"

"So what do we need to do?"

"Gohan! Get those shoulder thingies out of my face! I told you, there's a tournament! All the Genin fight in it, and a panel of judges from all the towns decide who advances!"

"Then where is it?"

"Guess"

----- -------

Gohan glanced around the room, cape swishing behind him. There were significantly less Genin here than at the tower, in fact, less than half. They were in a large room under the Kohona Stadium, which, while less crowded, seemed stifling. He turned just in time to see the small door that they entered close. Gohan had been mingling a little, and he had gotten to know some of the other Genin here. He saw team Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten, on the other side of the room. Hinata was huddling in a corner, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, and Shino was, well, just standing there. Some Genin from Suna were here too, standing off to one side.

"Congratulations." Everybody turned to look at the end of the room. "You all have passed the interim exam. Good job." A dark haired man, katana strapped to his back, left the shadow of the doorway. "If you haven't figured it out yet," He continued, "The next test is a tournament. Even though we have so many of you, Lord Hokage decided to eliminate the preliminary round." Mutters shot through the crowd. One voice spoke up.

"This is troublesome. Why do _I _have to ask?" Louder, "Why no preliminaries?" The proctor smiled.

"To give everybody an equal chance of becoming Chuunin."

"But it's a tournament!" Another voice interrupted, "Doesn't that mean that only one of us will become Chuunin?" The proctor sighed.

"Winning your matches isn't all that there is to becoming Chuunin," He answered, "Proficient strategy, even in the face of defeat, will merit a promotion as well. Now who wants to get started?"

Cheers rang out through the crowd. Gohan and Team Seven gleefully added their voices. The proctor looked around, and smiled.

"Who wants to hear the first match?"

Again, cheers. Gohan looked around. The only people silent was the pineapple-head, was it Shikamaru? The sand ninja with the gourd, and Shino. Figures.

"First match." The proctor spoke again. "Son Gohan of Leaf."

Gohan held his breath.

"And Gaara of Sand."

==End Chapter====

Not by best one yet, and kinda short, but not too bad, right? Check out my other stories, you twelve hundred people who read my inferior writing! It would make me happy! Very happy! Very, _very_ happy! Tune in next time, for Gaara vs. Gohan! Gaara, with a conscious? Gohan, making up ridiculous ninja names for all his moves? I need to change one of the styles to humor!

See Ya!

FC


	6. Of Jaw Dropping,and Painfully Bad Improv

New chapter! If any of you reading this have read any of my other stories, I AM GETTING TO THEM! If not, read them. Who knows? You might like it! Oh yeah, I hit the two thousand his mark. Hooray for fanbase!

STORYTIME

Gohan walked to the front of the room, scanning the crowd of young ninja for his opponent. His eyes alighted on a redheaded ninja bearing the mark of Sunagakure. The kanji for 'love' marked his forehead, and black rings ran around his eyes. The sandnin met his gaze. Gohan shuddered. He remembered his old tutor's saying, 'The eye is a window to the mind.' This guy had one hell of a screwed up mind. But he kept his gaze steady, even as the ninj...Gaara emitted vast waves of killing intent. The Genin nodded to each other and moved to follow the proctor, who turns.

"Did I say _just_ Gohan and Gaara were coming? Everybody is watching this!" The rest of the Genin hurried to catch up. Gaara looked at Gohan inquisitively. Few people could match him in a staring contest, and Gohan's reaction surprised him. He smiled. Maybe this match would be interesting after all.

Gohan, on the other hand, had a completely different set of thoughts running through his mind. _'Well, it don't want to seem _too_ out of place here, and from what I can gather, pretty much anything that anyone does here includes a name.'_ He tugged his chin. _'I should give my moves cool names. That would be awesome! Now, lets see. My dad was trained by a series of gods, so I would have...God style? No...Holy Spirit? No, to religious..." _He was thinking even as the proctor led him through the door to the arena.

-----The Stands----

Team Seven had found a comfortable spot under an overhang, near the 'kage box. Naruto stretched his arms and leaned against a nearby wall, while Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"So... um... Sasuke... how do you think the match is going to turn out? I mean, Gohan is pretty good,, right?" Sasuke growled. He was still a little miffed at Gohan for wiping away those Sound Genin before he could get to it.

"Remember that big attack he showed us?" He huffed, "And when he defeated those ninja attacking us?" Sakura nodded. "He probably exhausted himself doing that." Sakura opened her mouth, forming a silent 'O', and nodded. "Either way, it will be good."

----- -------

Gohan blinked. He wasn't expecting this. He slowly stepped out into the middle of what could only be described as a Colosseum. He had come in through a tunnel, and was totally unprepared for what he saw. He was expecting something more to the scale of a football stadium. Nothing like _this._

------ --

Gaara looked around, the first sign of emotion creeping onto his face in the form of a relatively evil grin. So many people, to watch him kill this boy, and to kill afterwords. Paradise.

--------

The proctor looked at the two boys. The two misfits. One, the Genin from Sunagakure, he knew was a Jinchuuriki. The other, the boy that had mysteriously appeared in Konogakure. This would be good.

------ -----

Gohan stood straight, wind whipping around his legs. He tensed, waiting, ready to strike.

"Begin!" The proctor's voice ran through the stadium. Gohan prepared himself for the coming attack. None came. He looked at Gaara. The boy was standing there, arms crossed, staring at Gohan. Gohan smirked. A cocky one, eh? He stood up and began walking towards Gaara at a slow, measured pace. Neither boy attacked, nor defended. Gohan was now no more than a few feet away from Gaara. He stopped an arms length away from the redhead.

"Hello." Gohan said in a bright voice. He pulled back his arm. "Hope this doesn't hurt _too_ bad." Gaara smirked. Gohan's arm shot forwards, only stop. In an instant, a wall of sand had shot up in front of Gaara. "So this is how you fight." He muttered. _No wall of sand is going to stop me!_ "Here I come!" Once again, Gohan's arm blasted forwards.

_**!THOOM!**_

The arena shook. Clouds of dust swirled around Gohan, whose fist was implanted firmly in Gaara's wall of sand. Slowly, pieces of the wall began to fall off in chunks, but the structure held. For a moment, Gaara looked shocked, but still managed a smirk. Gohan's eyes narrowed. _'If I could really let loos here, that wall would be more than history.'_ He hopped backwards. _'Fist fighting probably won't help me here.'_ He looked around at the spectators. _'Doesn't mean I can't put on a show!'_

----- -----

_**!THOOM!**_

Kakashi's eyes, or at least the visible one, bugged out. _'Such enormous strength..'_ He tugged his chin. This should be good. He leaned forwards as Gohan jumped back to his original position. His eyes narrowed as Gohan dropped into a half crouch, arms crossed. _'I wonder,'_ He thought as he straightened his forehead protector, _'what he is doing now?'_

----- -----

Gohan's forehead furrowed. He flipped his hands, palms out, revealing two pulsating golden spheres. He was about to throw his hands forwards, when something hit him. _'Wait,'_ He thought, _'These people think my ki stuff is my 'last resort'. Damn. I probably shouldn't use this stuff too early.' _He glanced around. _'Crap! They already saw them! I guess I'll have to do something different with them, then.'_ He concentrated once more, and the spheres moved to envelope his hands. _'And I haven't even thought up a name for this one!'_ He looked up, to see Gaara, standing behind a low pile of sand, arms crossed and a blank look on his face. Gohan grinned. He brought his energy-encased hands over his head.

"Heavenly Fists!" Gohan winced inside. He hated improvising. Gohan brought his hands together, and slammed them into the ground. An enormous fissure burst open, and jagged pillars of stone erupted from the ground. After taking a small hop backwards, Gohan plowed through the forest of rock, one glowing fist outstretched. As he neared Gaara, another wall of sand rose from the pile at his feet.

Contact.

The ground shuddered once more, dust and pebbles flying. Debris shot away from the young fighters, swirling in a rising spiral around them. Gaara grunted with effort as he piled more of his sand in front of Gohan's fist. Gohan, outwardly struggling, yet inwardly a little impatient, added more energy to his hastily-named attack. More dust rose, more sweat was shed. Gohan glanced around once more, seeing the eager eyes of the crowd. He smiled. If it's a show they want, it's a show they'll get. He hopped away once more, preparing himself for his next (corny) attack.

– – – – – –

Naruto's jaw dropped. And dropped. And dropped some more. He glanced at Sasuke, and even _he _looked like he was having trouble keeping up with the ninja fighting on the arena floor. Punch. Block. Kick. Deflect. It just went on, and on. And neither seemed to be tiring. _'How do they do this?'_ Naruto continued to stare in open-mouthed amazement.

Further down the row, Sasuke was watching Gohan intently. Many of the moves he'd been pulling Sasuke had never heard of, and to be frank, some of the names sounded a little too improvised for his own liking. But still, many of his attacks seemed powerful, ground shattering, occasional flickers of light, he was putting on quite a show.

Many of the Jounin, however, were having a reaction more akin to Naruto's. While Kakashi was watching in mild amusement, others, like Anko, and Kurenai, were scraping dust with their lower jaw. Even Gai, who had seen Gohan;s demonstration several days ago, was slightly stunned at the boy's fighting prowess.

---- ---- ---

For Gaara, it was a completely different story. Though outwardly showing little sign of weariness, or discomfort, inside, he was boiling.

**"Kill him **_**now**_**!"**

"I am trying!"

**"Your mother calls for blood! Be the son she wanted and take it!"**

"This boy is more powerful than expected, but it's only a matter of time. Mother, you shall have your blood..."

====End Chapter 6===

A little short, but I wanted to get Gohan vs. Gaara part one out, so I could finally get around to updating my other stories. Constructive criticism welcome! There will be more 'fight' in the next chapter if you peeps want it! Toodles!

FC


	7. A Bijuu,and a Half crazed monkey child

Um..don't kill me? BUSY STUFF! I SWEAR! Thanks to all my reviewers and the like, I really appreciate it! Usual disclaimer. Can you tell I'm not Japanese? And hopefully, this chapter will be funnier. Suggestions welcome.

Demon/Bijuu words in **bold**.

STORYTIME!

Gaara grunted. Barely turning his head, he sent up another wall of sand to intercept another of Gohan's attacks. Again, the arena shook.

** "You promised me blood!" **Gaara growled.

_ "Shut up, stupid demon! I-"_ Gaara never finished his thought.

_**!WHAM!**_

Gohan's fist rammed into Gaara's face, sending him skidding backwards a few feet. The dark-haired boy stepped forward to deliver another punch. Time slowed down.

A wild look appeared in Gaara's eyes. A small sneer appeared on his face, as Gohan's fist began its movement forward. Gohan almost didn't notice as sand began brushing pass his legs. Almost before he could react, his lower torso was engulfed in a massive hand of sand. A look of surprise etched on his face; Gohan racked his mind for a solution to his imminent predicament.

Up in the stands a whole different reaction occurred. Naruto whooped at Gohan's first strike. In fact, he was whooping _after _the dust had cleared. And pretty much the whole time before too.

"YEAH! DATTEBAYO!" His joyful cry rang out through the stadium and damaged more than a few peoples ears.

Other spectators, ninjas and civilians alike, gasped when Gohan broke through the seemingly impenetrable sand defense. As the red-headed ninja reeled backwards, the crowd leaned forward with stark anticipation written on their faces and held their breath as a whole, waiting for the next move. Well, everyone except for the people collecting illicit bets.

A low moan emanated from the crowd as the sand encircled Gohan. Anticipation and glee was replaced by shock and horror. Even the ever bright face of Naruto dimmed a little.

"Gohan…" he whispered.

What was happening down below, on the other hand, was a completely different story. For Gohan, time hadn't sped up yet. The cool, calculating countenance that he was used to seeing on Gaara's face was replaced by a grotesque, monstrous one. A feral smirk made it look even stranger.

The sand arm solidified.

Gohan's fingers spread near his temples.

Gaara growled.

It was over in less than a second.

"TAYIO-KEN!"

A brilliant light flared through the stadium. Spectators cringed, eyes watering. Many ninja, with superior eyesight, clutched their eyes in pain. Kakashi and Sasuke, using their Sharingans to keep up with the fight's intense speed, had altogether different reactions.

"YAAAAAHGGGGGGG!" they screamed.

With an almost comical poof of smoke, the two vanished. Later accounts report them being seen on the other end of Konoha, crying and pouring water into their eyes. But that's not important.

Gaara stood there, eyes twitching in shock. His insomniac eyes were so startled that the black rings up and left. Gohan made a valiant attempt to stand there, but it was slightly difficult with the three broken ribs and shattered femur. He squinted in pain, although obviously, not about his eyes. His were one of the few sets of unharmed peepers left in Konoha; along with the Aburame clan and that exceedingly odd instructor Ebisu.

Gohan glanced up at his opponent. The archetypal twitch had vanished, replaced by a cold fury in his eyes. Then there was _no _emotion in his eyes. Then his face went slack, and the sand came. It flowed up Gaara's body, solidifying along his torso. Two massive pillars of sand swirled up beneath his feet, lifting him up into the air. The sand reached Gaara's other arm, twisting and flowing until it formed a fourth massive appendage.

Very few things were going through Gohan's mind at this moment. They were not, as most of you probably presumed, things like: 'I'm hungry!', or 'Yeah! Better opponent!'. What was, in fact, going through his mind, was a single word. If his mother knew he was thinking this, he would have been grounded for a very, very long time. In fact the word was:

_'SHIT!'_

Gohan clutched his side. His ribs weren't feeling any better, and he didn't suspect they would in a hurry. He looked on, apprehensive.

With a final shudder, sand engulfed Gaara's face. The massive sand creature shook once, then twice, before leaning down, and observing Gohan, a malicious grin on his face.

** "Ah. The puny human causing my host **_**so**_** much trouble." **The creature, no, enormous raccoon,Gohan realized, bared its teeth. **"Well. You shall not remain a hindrance," **the beast paused, almost for dramatic effect, **"ANY LONGER!" **The raccoon lunged at Gohan. Tensing, the young demi-saiyajinn hopped away.

Most of the crowd was too stunned to even react, but those who weren't noticed something odd. Gohan never came back to the ground. Hanging in midair like a rag-doll, arms slack, shoulders slumped, the dark-haired boy gathered his energy. Gone was the carefree child enjoying a healthy fight. Now here was the _real_ Son Gohan, proud child of Son Goku, and protector of earth.

_ 'Can't give them too much,' _he said to himself. _'Super-Saiyajinn's out.' _He grimaced. _'Oh well, let's go with the next best thing.' _ He closed his eyes, dropping into a state of meditation.

Jiraiya Sannin, famed toad sage and super-pervert, leaned almost casually on one of the supporting columns of the stadium. He grinned. _'Haven't seen a fight like this since, well, since our little skirmish with Hanzo.' _He winced at the memory. _'Okay, so maybe not.'_ He continued to watch as the massive sand creature reared up. His eyes widened. "Ah," he muttered. "Jinchuuriki."

With slow measured steps, he moved towards the arena floor. The ground shook. The white haired man stumbled once before regaining his footing. His eyes shot to the boy hovering above the arena.

"What in blazes-!" Jiraiya yelled.

The enormous beige and black raccoon was curious. There, before, no, _above_ him, was a boy doing the seemingly impossible. Levitating himself? The boy was practically flying! Unheard of! Then, the sandy manifestation of the Shukaku demon stepped back and again. If it had any blood, it would have drained from his face.

'_**No. There's no way he should be able to do that!' **_

Gaara, lone and suspended inside the sandy form, twitched. Never, had he heard his demon sound so frightened. His face scrunched up, and relaxed. The demon was back in control.

** '**_**Bah. How powerful could this even be?'**_ The raccoon looked up and bared its teeth. **"Die, boy!" ** Massive arms of sand burst out of Shukaku's body and speed towards the lone figure.

Gohan's eyes clenched. The sand got closer.

** "Hah!" **the Shukaku's feral laugh rang through the stadium.

Gohan's eyes snapped open.

_ "KAIO-KEN!" _

A red aura flashed from his body, whipping at the incoming sand. The two flailing masses seemed to fight for a moment before sand exploded over the arena.

A stupefied Jiraiya stood open mouthed, staring at the boy.

_ 'No. No, no, no, no, no! _That_ is impossible! Only the Kami's are supposed to be able to do that!' _He ran over to the edge of the arena and gripped the low separating wall. '_What the hell is this kid?'_

Gohan looked down at Gaara, no, Shukaku, with pupil-less eyes. Veins pulsed in his forehead, (No, not byakugan.) and sweat dripped down his face. He then whispered a word too quiet for anyone to hear, but if you could hear it, you would hear the profound regret that came along with the statement.

"Sorry."

And with that, he brought his hands to his forehead, leaning back.

"MA..."

Shukaku growled with sand swirling about the massive creature.

"SEN..."

The red aura swirled brighter, and seemed to be drawn towards his overlapped palms.

"KO..."

The sphere of golden-white energy swelled once, twice, before reaching a size akin to a watermelon. The glob of light shivered, and then Gohan brought his arms forwards.

"_HAAA-!"_

The resulting blast was massive. A column of light, easily the size of the combined ego of all the Uchiha who ever lived, roared earthwards. If the massive sand-beast could have, it would have paled.

Then, it stiffened, and brought up masses of sand. Within moments, a shield, broader and thicker than anything the Suna nin could have conjured, flowed in front of the incoming attack.

There was a sudden, ghastly, silence.

There was a sudden, ghastly, noise.

There was _still, _a ghastly noise.

The Masenko impacted the sand shield. Every second, attempting to burrow into the dusty mass. But it wouldn't give. Almost the entire might of a Bijuu, for that's how much Shukaku put into the shield, was proving to much for a simple 'Kaio-Ken', so, Gohan moved on to a _not_ so simple 'Kaio-Ken'.

_ "KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!"_

Jiraiya blinked in shock. _Times TWO?_ The toad sage took a deep breath, and several steps backwards. He was thirty two and-a-half years too old for this.

The bright gold beam plowed with apparent ease through the sandy barrier, but Gohan was tiring with every inch. He gritted his teeth, and with a shout, put a last bit of oomph into the Masenko. Then he vanished. The blast plowed the rest of the way through the sand barrier, but dissipated inches before reaching the almost cringing form of the Shukaku. No, not cringing. The raccoon was practically in the fetal position. He cracked a tentative eye open. Seeing nothing but a big hole, he began to laugh.

"Missed me?"

The voice was so soft and quiet, the beast would have missed it, if not for the flicker of red in his peripheral vision.

** "No..."**

_ "KAMEHAMEHA!"_

And that's the end of that! I'd just like to ask my TOTALLY AWESOME READERS if they'd like me to add another crossover. Suggestions are welcome, but I'm pretty sure I know who will be coming in. Any other suggestions are also welcome, as are any thoughts on how to let my parents let me spend more time with my baby. And a million bucks to whoever can guess what my favorite series of books is! Clue: It has 'Saga' in it!

P.S. My new beta, alyssauni12, is AWESOME! Everyone be happy for her awesome editing skilz!

FC


End file.
